


I.. Don't Have You Covered

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: In the final battle with the Spider-Gang verses Doc. Ock and her goons, Peni tried to reach Noir as he glitched and fell onto a large beam. She wished that she could have been quicker.





	I.. Don't Have You Covered

Noir soared through the air as bullets ricocheted off the walls around him. He thwipped out a strand of web just as a rather painful glitched wracked he body and sent him tumbling downwards, where he landed on a metal beam. The wind was knocked out of him as the glitching began to slow. 

The sound of futuristic guns powering up caught Noir's attention as Peni shouted out from somewhere above him.

"I've got you covered!" 

However, just as her mech was about to land, something blasted into the side of the machine's body and sent it flying off course. The men in front of Noir didn't hesitate and immediately opened fire. 

Peter raised his arms to protect his face as bullets ripped through his trench coat. One or two embedded themselves into his body before he was able to get enough strength to thwip a web out and swing away. 

Noir landed clumsily on another metal beam, which was tucked away from the firefight. The detective let out a shaky breath as blood dripped from an already soaked spot on his coat. He pressed one hand against the wound and used the other to hold onto the beam as a loud think sounded near him- signalling Peni's presence. 

"Peter? Are you-..? Are you okay?" She sounded worried and scared. Noir decided that he didn't like that. Peni shouldn't ever have to worry. She should be happy. 

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just a little scratch." Noir refused to turn to look at the mech behind him. He could bare to see the kid inside. "I'll be back to fighting goons in a moment. Just need to catch my breath."

The sound of a hatch opening finally made Noir turn, only to see Peni already at his side, searching for whatever injuries he had. "This is all my fault," She mumbled as she ripped Noir's hand away from his wound, earning a pained hiss from the man, while she already began assessing the situation. The kid looked far too calm as she took in the sight of his blood soaked coat. 

"Here, I can use my medical webs to help stop the bleeding," Peni said. 

"You're going to use your what?" 

"Medical webs. It's a special type of web that not only disinfects wounds, but it also helps to act as a temporary barrier; therefore, stopping the blood flow," She explained as she disappeared inside her mech before returning with a small web shooter. "It's only temporary, but it'll help at least until you get home." 

Noir nodded quielty, taking in the information as he pulled up his vest, exposing the ugly wound on his side. Peni worked her magic by spraying the web directly into the wound. It hurt, but once it was in place, Peter felt immediate relief. 

"Oh, yeah. There's a numbing agent in it as well." 

Thank god for the future. 

As Peni climbed back into her robot, Noir pulled his clothes back down and took a running start before thwipping out a web and returning to the fight. A well aimed kick to the face knocked Scorpion off of Porker as he rejoined the pig in fighting off Kingpin's goons with Peni close behind. 

"Hey, Edge!" Porker called, glancing over at Noir as he used his mallet to whack a bad guy. 

"Hm?" 

"Your coat has a lot of red on it, pal. You good?" 

"Yeah, peachy. I'll be fine 'til I get home," Noir assured him. 

"And I made sure of that," Peni called out. "He's such a stubborn dork." 

"Hell yeah, he is!" 

Noir sighed as he shouted a quick, "Language!" before clocking another goon in the face. He was really going to miss Porker and Peni. 

"Hammy, bad guy on your six!" 

"Thanks, Pen!" 

Well, maybe he should just enjoy the time he had left with them, rather than dwell on what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @colorless-noir


End file.
